


An Angel's Nerves

by CombineGLaDOS



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Face-Sitting, Mostly Smut, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Some Fluff, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Sex, the world needs more nervous angela
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 08:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11055465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CombineGLaDOS/pseuds/CombineGLaDOS
Summary: There isn't much that Angela Ziegler gets nervous about, but a certain new experience proves to be one of the few things she does get second thoughts over





	An Angel's Nerves

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I have never written smut before in my life.  
> This is my first attempt and I'm nervous about sharing it (lol like Angela at the start of this).
> 
> Also this fic deserves the award for worlds worst title but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

At the age of 37, there was very little that still made Angela Ziegler nervous. Sure, she still needed to practice deep breathing before an operation, and yes, her hands still shook while she grasped her Caduceus Staff prior to a mission, but generally speaking nothing made her nervous to the point she started having second thoughts, until now.

“You know, we don’t have to do this.” Fareeha placed one hand on the doctor’s shoulder while the other one gently moved her head so she was looking at her rather than the toy laid out on the dresser. “We can do something else if you want.”.

Angela moved herself into Fareeha’s touch, sighing at the comforting hand currently pressed to her cheek. She did want to do this, but the reality was she had only ever been on the receiving end of such a device, rather than the giving end. It wasn’t that it didn’t appeal to her; in fact, it was something she had always wanted to try, but she was a people pleaser, and she wasn’t sure if she’d be any good at satisfying her partner that way.

Noticing Angela’s apprehension, Fareeha moved in to plant a kiss on her soft lips, one which the blonde immediately deepened as her hand reached behind the Egyptians head to bury itself in her hair.

They were both already naked and willing, but when it came time for Angela to don the strap on, Fareeha noticed her shaking, her movements slowed as she went to reach for it before she stopped and turned, about to speak before Fareeha moved off the bed to caress her.

“I do want to do this, but I may not be very good at it.” Angela spoke as they separated from their kiss, face already flushed, but becoming a shade redder when she admitted the cause of her apprehension.

The Egyptian laughed lightly, continuing to caress her girlfriend’s cheek to calm her. “I have no doubt you’ll be good at it. You are a very quick learner, after all.” She paused for a moment, then smirked as she continued, “Besides, given how you usually are in these situations, I bet you’ll be a natural.”.

The comment resulted in a light shove from Angela who giggled and turned towards the dresser. “Well, I suppose you have a point.”. She picked up the toy and harness and inspected it. The toy itself was turquoise in colour, not very long but thick enough that whenever she was on the receiving end, it had a satisfying burn to it that made the pleasure it gave all the sweeter. The straps that it was attached to didn’t seem too complicated, especially when Angela had seen Fareeha put it on more times than she could count, so she quickly set to affixing it to herself, beginning to get over her initial nerves.

She quickly learned that tightening the straps was something that her girlfriend had become accustomed to, and that trying to put it on for the first time was going to be a little more complicated than she had expected.

She didn’t struggle for long though, as Fareeha stepped forward and helped with tightening the straps before returning the bed that had been left unoccupied for the past 10 minutes, lying on her back and watching Angela as she moved between her legs.

The older woman took in the sight before her. Her girlfriend was gorgeous when she wore clothes and inexplicably better without. She leaned down over her so that she could kiss her again, pushing her tongue against the other woman’s lips until she parted them and she could deepen the kiss. She moved one hand up and played with a bare breast, rolling the brown nipple between her forefinger and thumb.

Fareeha moaned into her mouth, her hands roaming up and down her girlfriends back as she otherwise laid back and enjoyed the attention she was currently receiving. She could feel the firm plastic pressing against her groin and she tried to roll her hips against it, already sensitive from the earlier foreplay.

Angela picked up on this and began to slowly rocking her hips into her, being careful not to pull back too far and send the dildo pressing into her at an uncomfortable angle. As much as she was enjoying what she was currently doing, she knew she was just stalling and rose to sit back on her heels, grabbing the toy in her hand and rubbing it against Fareeha’s clit for a moment before moving it down to her wet entrance.

She was about to push in when a dark hand reached down to stop her.

“Stop!” Angela immediately did as she was told and looked up at Fareeha’s flushed face. “Aren’t you forgetting something?”

Angela wracked her brain but couldn’t think what until her girlfriend’s eyes gestured towards the bottle of lubricant on the dresser. “Oh,” she muttered as she rose to get the bottle, slathering the toy with a generous amount of lube before moving back to the bed, trying to ignore the sudden knock in confidence.

“I probably won’t need it, but better to be safe, yeah?”

“Yeah…”

Fareeha placed her hand on a milky thigh. “Hey,” she waited for blue eyes to meet her brown ones before she continued, “you’re doing great so far. I love you.”

Angela smiled, feeling her nerves melt away at Fareeha’s reassurance. “I love you too.” She blushed as she said the words, but it was very quickly lost to a lust filled grin, “now, where were we?”

She grabbed the now prepared toy and placed it back at her girlfriend's entrance, pushing just the tip past the tight muscle. “I think,” she pushed the rest of the head in. “We were,” she slowly pushed some of the length in. “Right here,” she punctuated the last word with a sharp thrust that buried her all the way inside Fareeha, shuddering at the wonderful noise the younger woman made at the sensation of being filled.

Everything was still for a moment as the doctor let Fareeha get used to the size of the toy currently seated within her. She knew she always did the same for her, and while it didn’t feel like the same resistance that she gave when she was on the receiving end, she didn’t want to risk hurting her.

When Fareeha was ready, she gave a nod and Angela wasted no time in beginning to thrust back and forth at an almost torturously slow pace.

At first, Angela was using the pace to get used to the thrusting motion, but she learned quickly, just as Fareeha had ensured her she would, and instead did it to leave Fareeha a moaning mess of desperation. She’d pull out until just the head remained inside before slid the dildo back inside at a leisurely pace, repeating the movement while she leaned down to busy her mouth with her girlfriend's.

Her tactic didn’t quite have the desired effect though. Fareeha moaned quietly between kisses but wasn’t quite reaching the level of desperation that Angela wanted to see, so she sped up her movements until she was slamming into the other woman’s cunt with enough force to shake the bed, the quiet moans becoming louder and louder, Angela inwardly thanking the designer of the apartment complex for making the apartments soundproofed.

“Angela! Please!” Fareeha all but shouted as her head rolled back and her body clenched around the toy currently ploughing into her.

“Please…what?” Angela panted, ignoring the protest in her hips every time she surged forwards into her girlfriend.

Fareeha moaned louder as she gripped the toy even tighter, right on the edge but not receiving enough to push her over. “Please, I need more.”. As if to stress her point, she wrapped her muscled legs around the swiss woman that was currently making her feel far better than any other woman had ever done.

Instead of indulging her, Angela pulled back until only the very tip remained inside Fareeha, using her hands to push back against the legs wrapped around her until they finally separated and allowed her to sit back. She placed both her hands on the underside of her girlfriends knees and pushed her legs back, before returning to the leisurely pace she was using when she started, ignoring the pleading whimper the younger woman let out.

She continued at the pace, taking her own pleasure in the fact her hips were no longer begging for her to slow down, until she saw a tear run down Fareeha’s face. It wasn’t the first time she’d pushed her to this point, but she couldn’t help but feel worried by her reaction.

“What’s the matter?” she slowed her thrusts to close to a stop, smirking when she realised that the slowing pace made Fareeha whimper even more. “Do you want something?”

“Please please please please~” she chanted the words as though her life depended on it, trying to roll her hips onto the toy but failing due to the grip Angela had on her legs.

“Please what?” Angela added a lilt to her voice that was certain to drive the unfortunate woman insane.

“Please fuck me.”

Angela did just that.

She pushed Fareeha’s right leg back as far as she could, and gripped her left thigh for leverage as she shifted to a relentless pace, the Egyptian becoming infinitely more vocal than she was earlier now that the head of the plastic cock was driving straight into the spot that made her see stars.

Angela watched as a dark hand moved down to play with the swollen clit that was begging for attention. Normally, Angela wouldn’t allow Fareeha to touch herself without her permission first, at least in scenes like this, but she decided for that she would forgive her this one time.

It wasn’t much longer before Fareeha became impossibly tight -so tight that Angela couldn’t move for a second- and let out a loud scream as she had what must have been one of the most earthshattering orgasms in her life.

When it was finally over, Angela pulled out and let out a pleasured sigh at the rush of fluid that followed the well-used toy. Fareeha was still panting and shaking with aftershocks as Angela removed the strap-on, suddenly very aware of how wet, swollen and just plain turned on she was.

She threw the toy off to the side before crawling up next to Fareeha, resting her head on her shoulder and hand on her chest.

“That…was amazing.” Fareeha said between breaths, using one hand to wipe the tears from her face that had fallen as she came, and using the other to pet at Angela’s lower back. “You were amazing. Ana bahebak.”

Angela smiled and pressed herself further into her girlfriend. “Ich liebe dich auch.”.

They rested in silence for a moment, and Angela was close to falling when she felt Fareeha’s hands coaxing her into a kneeling position above her face.

“I believe I have a favour to return.” Angela looked down to see Fareeha smirking up at her.

“I believe you do.” She smiled down, but it quickly fell from her face and was replaced with a guttural moan as she was pulled down onto the warm mouth below her, Fareeha’s tongue already feeling as though it was everywhere at once; at her entrance, inside of her, pressing on to her clit.

She was very close already, and it would have been embarrassing if she hadn’t just fucked Fareeha into next week. She tried to think about something else -anything else- but she brought back into the moment when one of Fareeha’s calloused hands came up to palm roughly at her breast while the other busied itself with grabbing her ass, urging her to move back and forth over the mouth between her legs.

With a final cry, Angela came, continuing to rock herself over the lower half of Fareeha’s face, her movements erratic until the orgasm began to ebb, letting the pleasant aftershocks take hold as she rolled onto her back, this time Fareeha coming to press herself up to her side after she wiped Angela’s mess from her face.

“I think.” She pecked the pale woman’s cheek, “we’re even.”

Rolling onto her side so she could face her, Angela chuckled and said, “definitely.”

For the next few minutes, they just laid there, caressing each other and being more than happy in each other company. They needed to clean up and they both knew it, but they were far too comfy to move. Instead, they both elected to stay there and shower in the morning, each of them muttering one last ‘I love you’ before sleep claimed them.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: This is saved as Gratuitous Pharmercy Smut on my PC
> 
> Translations:  
> Ana bahebak- I love you in Arabic  
> Ich liebe dich auch- I love you too in German
> 
> Anywho, let me know what you think.  
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
